Twilight Goes to Band Camp!
by Mrs.IanOshea
Summary: Our beloved characters put one foot in front of the other as they head off to Spruce Forest Band Camp. Full of hilarity and plenty of sweet moments. All human. Canon Pairings.
1. Day One

**A/N: So here it is, I'm going to start working on this story (no worries I'm still going to update on Rising Tide too!) This one will be a little slower than RT though...it's mostly a fun piece. Enjoy!**

_Twilight Goes to Band Camp_

**Chapter One - Day One**

**EDWARD POV**

I settled into my seat in the crowed bleachers of Spruce Forest band camp. Today was the first day and everyone was buzzing around meeting new people. Next to me sat my brother Emmett, who was bouncing up and down in his seat causing the whole row of our bleacher seat to shake, awarding us some mean glances.

Finally our set of directors filed onto the podium in front of us. In all there were 5 different bands from all over the state of Washington attending band camp this year, each band at the end of the camp would produce a show and that in turn would be judged by the directors. The winning band would claim a trophy, and scholarships were also offered. Not to mention the 'bragging rights'. The first director reached the podium as he began his long and boring speech.

"Hello all and welcome to Spruce Forest Band Camp!" the noise echoed from the mike and several loud cheers soon joined in. I tuned the rest of the speech out, being that this was my third year here and I knew it already. Word by word.

Finally after the windbag was done speaking we were discharged from the bleachers to get our cabin arrangements. Emmett and I had requested that we be put together, knowing that they preferred to stick you in cabins with people from other bands, as part of a bonding experience. I made my way over to one of the many lists pinned on a bulletin board, that had a sign above that read 'Boy's Cabin Assignments'. I looked down the list until I found my name.

Finally I came across. Cabin 23 Edward Cullen--Seattle High, Emmett Cullen--Seattle High, and Jasper Hale--Olympia High. I didn't know the guy from previous years, but I shrugged it off and grabbed my oaf of a brother and headed for the cabin.

When I got in I unlocked the door and opened it, Jasper Hale was already inside and he had his suitcase slung over one of the small twin beds. He turned when he saw us enter.

"Hi, Edward Cullen, Seattle High, I play percussion, mallets to be exact," I said as I offered my hand.

He shook my hand, "Jasper Hale, Olympia High, Alto Saxophone," he said with a bit of a southern accent.

Emmett then thundered in, "Emmett Cullen damn glad to meet you, I play baritone."

Jasper laughed while I glared at my brother. He was a well suited baritone player...crazy, and not to mention pretty cocky, as he was part of the brass family, and he did not like to lose. He had a sense of humor too and loved to play lots of pranks. I on the other hand, I was about perfection and rhythm, and since the nearest I could come to my beloved piano in marching band was truly the keyboard or mallets, that was the instrument for me. From what I could tell of Jasper he seemed to be very smooth, and an emotional type of guy. Someone who was right for the saxophone.

With that we all started unpacking and settling into our rooms for the very first day of band camp.

**BELLA POV**

I walked away from the pep rally with my best friend, Alice Brandon as we skipped, as in Alice skipped and I walked, over to the block of girl's cabins to view the cabin lists. This was our third year at Spruce Forest and we knew well enough to get our request to be roomed together in quick. There is no way that I wanted to be stuck with some air headed bimbo again like I was my first year.

Soon enough we made it to the lists and we made our way through the crowd to the lists posted on the cork board handing from the cabin block wall.

"Here we are Bella," Alice pointed to the list as she spoke. 'Cabin 24 Bella Swan--Forks High Alice Brandon--Forks High, and Rosalie Hale--Olympia High'. Alice squealed knowing our cabins were on the outside of the block and right across from the boy's 20 block. The pixie was boy crazy.

After we made our way back through the crowd, Alice ran to the cabin, me lugging behind. She really was excited, as always. I met up at the office with our room mom and picked up our keys for the cabin. Alice was waiting at the door for me literally jumping up and down as we went in.

"Oh my I can't wait until we meet our roommate!!" she squealed as I pulled our key out of the door and it swung open. Inside the cabin were three beds lined up against a large wall, beside them were three small bedside tables. One of those tables held an alarm clock, the one in the middle. Inside a door led to a small bathroom, wonderful three girls one bathroom. On the far wall next to the beds there was one large sliding door. Alice rushed over and slid it open, inside was a set of drawers and cubby holes and a hanging rack in between each set of drawers and cubby holes, three total for the three staying in the cabin. I quickly threw my stuff down on the bed against the wall away from the bathroom door and closet door. Alice claimed the middle right after.

"Okay whatever you say Alice, as long as she's not some shallow blond barbie girl who is nothing but an airhead..." I finished my statement as a key turned and a figure walked through the door. She removed her sunglasses, and low and behold, there was a tall blond girl standing in front of us.

Alice skipped forward, "Alice Brandon, Forks High, I play the piccolo, oh and this is my best friend, Bella she plays the clarinet." I blushed and waved.

"Rosalie Hale, I'm from Olympia High, here with my brother, Jasper, I play the trumpet," and with that she slung her Vincent Bach gig bag onto the remaining bed and sat down. I took a quick moment to analyze her...she seemed cocky, and to have her nose up in the air. She definitely had the trumpet attitude. Hopefully we would get along.

The rest of our evening was spent unpacking and getting to know each other, we all went to bed early knowing tomorrow would be a long day. I dreaded it knowing that we would all be out of shape.

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, kinda boring but it will get better...the updates are going to come kinda slow guys...I have band camp myself so yeah...but review and lmk if you like it so far!**

**MIO**


	2. Day Two:Second Day Surprises

**A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently for an update...it's been tough for me to do with Rising Tide and being in band myself lol...oh and I am now going to clear up a couple questions and comments I got in reviews...thanks for all who reviewed!! Just as a reminder here's a list of our characters and what they play...**

**Emmett-Baritone**

**Rosalie-Trumpet**

**Bella-Clarinet**

**Edward-Percussion/mallets/keyboards**

**Jasper-Alto Saxophone**

**Alice-Flute/Piccolo**

**I did have some questions and comments on instrument choices but here's an explanation of each character and why I chose that instrument for them...**

**Emmett--I know a lot had him sized up to be a trumpet player and that was my original intention until I went to band camp and met someone who played baritone that reminded me so much of him and how I wanted to create him in this story. So Emmett is a baritone player.**

**Rosalie--Someone said oboe for her...but I knew she had an attitude and she reminds me of a new trumpet player we just got in...so yeah.**

**Bella--This just fit...I couldn't really think of anything else. It would just be awkward for Bella to be playing trombone or something lolol!**

**Edward--We all know his love of the piano and perfection meant this was it for him.**

**Jasper--He is the calm, mysterious one. Some type of saxophone seemed fitting. I just picked Alto because that's what most in our band are. **

**Alice--Her bouncy nature and high pitched self...she just reminded me of a flute/piccolo. I know that's two different instruments, but she can play either one.**

**OK that's all for the A/N sorry this was a big one but I wanted to clear things up. **

**- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - **

_Twilight Goes to Band Camp--Chapter Two_

**Day 2--Second Day Surprises.**

**BELLA POV**

I awoke at the loud beeping of the alarm clock. I inwardly groaned. I was so dreading today, knowing that it would be the hardest. We were all out of shape and lazy, and now it was time to get back to work.

Alice being in the middle bed was the holder of the alarm clock. In her attempt to shut the alarm up she managed to knock if off the bed side table.

She shrugged, "Well at least it shut up."

Sleeping Beauty was still in her corner snoozing. We really hadn't hit it off all that well at first. She was really cocky, and she was pretty, and she knew that. She flaunted it. Anyone could envy Rose. Of course Alice and Rosalie hit off on the spot with their love for fashion and shopping. I on the other hand was a 'Plain Jane' as I put it. I was fine wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt.

I sighed and threw the covers off of my bed and grabbed my bag of toiletries. Going to the closet I pulled out a tshirt and a pair of shorts. I decided on my black Muse shirt and a pair of lime green shorts. Wanting to claim the bathroom first, knowing it would take me the least time of the three of us to get ready.

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I undressed out of of my pajamas and threw on the clothes for today. Unzipping the bag of toiletries I pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I proceeded with my morning ritual, washing my face and running a brush through my hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun this morning. I took extra care in applying a thick coat of deodorant. We got really stinky out on the field. Finally after applying a layer of sunscreen over the exposed flesh of my body I stepped out of the bathroom.

Walking into the room I saw that Sleeping Beauty had awoken. Alice flashed into the bathroom when I got done leaving me there with her. We both had our backs turned to one another. I fished through my nightstand drawer and pulled out my sunglasses putting them on top of my head. Then I got up and retrieved my shoes and socks. I sat on the edge of my bed and carefully pulled my socks on, and then laced my shoes up. I was ready to go this morning.

Alice and Rose were still in the process of getting ready, and realizing I had an hour left I headed down to the cafeteria with my water jug in hand. One rule of Spruce Forest Band Camp was that you purchase your own water bottle to use, and I was on my way to fill mine up.

I walked along the sidewalk towards the cafeteria, enjoying the cool morning air. I was looking down when I ran into a large body. Looking up and blushing, no doubt, I stared into a pair of emerald green eyes. I pondered into their depth, eyes were truly the window to the soul. Looking over the stranger's face I saw his messy copper colored locks. Oh no I hope he didn't catch me staring. I watched his beautiful lips turn up into a smirk.

"I-I'm sorry, um I'll just be on my way now," I said as I turned to leave, blushing madly.

"Wait, come back," he said as he pulled lightly on my arm. Where he touched my arm it tingled, like and electric current was running through my skin.

"Yes?" I squeaked out.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan...and you?"

"Edward Cullen," he said with a smile.

"Well um it was nice to meet you Edward, see you around," I said shyly.

"Definitely," he confidently replied smiling a beautiful crooked smile and slowly walking off from me.

I walked into the cafeteria in a daze. Edward had dazzled me. That smile, it had given my stomach butterflies and made my heart beat out of control. Finally rushing through the doors I located the gigantic water coolers filled with Gatorade and water. Walking over to the one that held orange Gatorade I filled my water bottle up and left the cafeteria.

I didn't eat like most people did, eating in the mornings tended to make me sick on the field, my directors always urged me to for fear of passing out, but I was always fine, I just tried to stay as hydrated as possible.

Finally heading back to the cabin to get the girls, it was almost time for our second day of Spruce Forest Band Camp to start.

**EDWARD POV**

As I was walking back to my cabin from the cafeteria, I was zoning off thinking about what today would be like when I felt something smack into me.

Looking down my eyes met a beautiful sight. Probably the most beautiful I had ever seen. She looked up at me, blushing a bright red, through her eyelashes. Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto mine instantaneously. I smirked a little at her staring open mouthed at me, but somehow I knew this girl was different from all the rest.

"I-I'm sorry um I'll just be on my way now," she stuttered. But she couldn't leave! I didn't even know her name. I began to grow worried that I'd never see her again, in this band camp with over 500 people.

"Wait, come back," I called to her as I lightly touched her arm, my fingers were shocked with the electric current that flowed beneath them on her skin.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan...and you?" Bella. Beautiful Bella.

"Edward Cullen," I replied with a smile.

"Well um it was nice to meet you Edward, see you around." She was very shy around me.

"Definitely," I replied with a grin. We would definitely be seeing each other around, and with that I slowly walked away. Finally after a long walk and my mind being in a jumble, only thinking of her, I reached my cabin.

"Yo it's Eddie," my immature brother called.

"Look it's Emmie," I said, also giving him his retarded nickname, we both hated to be called by them. He glared at me a little.

"Have you seen the foxes that live across the alley from us?" he asked.

"No, Emmett, I don't peep on the neighbors."

"Well they're freaking hot, I have dibs on the blond one," he said cockily.

I sighed as he handed me a pair of binoculars, "Are you serious? You brought these with you?"

"But of course brother, I knew we'd be staying in this row of cabins...across from the ladies," he said waggling his eyebrows a bit.

Ignoring Emmett I peered through the binoculars and into the cabin across the way. Inside the window I saw a short girl with black spiky hair, a tall, leggy blond bombshell, and then my heart stopped when I saw the next girl. It was Bella.

I put down the binoculars and turned to Emmett, "You're right, we do."

Just then Jasper walked out of the bathroom saying, "Let's go, we need to get good seats, the director said we had to meet in the bleachers for an announcement."

We made our way over to the bleachers where students were filing in. Finally once the time came the director began to speak from the podium he was standing at.

"Welcome to your second day at Spruce Forest Band Camp!" cheers erupted from the crowd.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves, but within reason," I saw him steal a glance towards Emmett, who had done some things in the past.

"As you know here at Spruce Forest, we view our camp as a chance to learn and better yourselves as musicians and also as a bonding experience with other students from around the state. This year we will be doing things a little differently...instead of marching with your own school band, you'll be mixed together to better promote the bonding experience we offer here. Now then since there are 505 of you, each band will take on 101 members. We have already decided who will be in each band and all the sections should balance out equally. Now then as far as music and your drill charts are concerned, once you are all in your set spots in the fields, each band organized into a block, I will come to your band and draw out the name of your half time show. Each drum major from each band has been assigned to a band, and they will take on the duty of readying the half time show. At the end of these 2 months, you will perform the show in front of judges, the band that wins will claim bragging rights, a shiny trophy, and to those who show excellence, will receive scholarships," with that he stepped down off the soap box and left.

A counselor approached the podium, "All lists will be posted all over camp so please find a list and check your name and band number and location and get where you need to be."

Wow. This certainly was different than what we had ever done, but I was hoping to be in a band with Bella. I quickly made my way to one of the lists. I scrolled down list one and two finding no one I knew, no one in my band. Finally list three.

_Jasper Hale_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Bella Swan_

_Alice Brandon_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Edward Cullen_

I sighed in relief, I was excited too. I was glad to have my roommates and brother and Bella on a team with me. Looking at the location I headed off for field number five where our band would start practice.

**A/N: Ok so I know this was all Bella/Edward but Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett will all have their parts too. Drop me a review let me know what you think, any ideas, questions, criticism, etc. I like to hear it all. **

**MIO**


	3. Day Two:Stretch, Roll, Toes in the Air!

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews! I am so happy for all the feedback I'm getting on my story!! So many of my fanfiction readers are bandies...imagine that? lol. Just in case you are wondering I do play trumpet...and I rock it out being a girl ;) Ok here is chapter tres. Oh and I love writing in Emmett POV lol! Also I did NOT get to spell check this chapter...spell check and what not is all jacked up so yeah ... grrrrrr! So go easy on telling me I made spelling/grammar errors...I probably already know and I know that's one of my pet peeves in fanfiction.**

_Twilight Goes to Band Camp--Chapter 3_

**Day 2--Stretch, Roll, Keep Those Toes in the Air!**

**ROSALIE POV**

The annoying buzz of the alarm clock woke me up from my sweet dreams. I flipped over and nestled deep into the covers hoping for it to go away.

'Ah' I thought to myself as it finally stopped, with a thud. I could only guess that was Alice's work.

"Well at least it shut up," I heard her mumble.

I napped for what seemed a few minutes until I finally got up. Bella came out of the bathroom and glanced towards me. I probably came off less than nice to her yesterday, and it made me out to be snob, but I really didn't hate her. The truth of the matter was that I really did envy what she had. She had a natural beauty, she didn't need makeup or anything to make her beautiful, she could wear her hair in a messy bun and wear shorts and a tshirt and look beautiful. I on the other hand probably couldn't pull that off if I say so myself.

I dropped my thoughts as I began digging through the closet for something to wear today. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a grey tank top. I also pulled out my Nike shoes and a pair of white socks. I stood in front of the dresser as Bella walked out the door and decided that my hair would be completely unmanageable today so I decided to follow in Bella's steps, I pulled it into a ponytail. Maybe this sort of thing could work for me too?

I was still waiting for Alice to get out of the bathroom when I decided to look out the window and into the alley.

I walked over to the window where the morning sun was shining through. Looking across the way I didn't mean to peep but I saw our neighbors. One of course, was my brother, Jasper Hale. Great. As if I didn't get enough of him at home, the other however was a different story. He was a total hottie. His messy brown hair fell over his face, and he was very toned and muscular.

I jumped away from the window as I heard the click of the bathroom door open.

"Guilty of something are we?" Alice asked.

"Of course not, just looking out the window," I said as I ran into the bathroom.

I ducked into the bathroom as I heard Alice's musical laugh. I pulled out my box of toiletries from under the sink counter. Make-up was pretty much pointless today, being that we were all going to sweat like pigs. I applied some waterproof eyeliner and mascara. Knowing the sun would be out I put sunscreen on myself and applied lip balm with spf 15 over my lips. I finally stepped out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and came into the cabin.

When I came out we all headed down to the bleachers where this year's fun would begin.

**EMMETT POV**

We had just finished up at the assembly and I found out we would all be on teams this year. I hoped I didn't get stuck with a bunch of sticks in the mud. Nerds. Sure I was a band nerd, but I liked to have fun too.

I ran off in the other direction skipping over the bleachers to a list to see where I had to go. On my way down I passed the director coming off his podium.

"Yo Mr. Higgins, you got any Crown, you know maybe some Everclear?" I asked trying to get him to loosen up.

He just glared at me, "No Mr. Cullen, I don't, and you know it's our policy to have no liquor on camp grounds."

"Sure, sure, I'll get your some then!" I said running away. That guy seriously needed to have some fun and pull the trombone that was lodged up his ass out.

Running around a winding path I finally came to a list. Scanning down the list I took in a few of the names..team 3 that was me. Field number five. I headed off running that way.

Finally I reached field number 5. I was really grateful because this was the field that had some shade from the large trees that grew on the outskirts. Kids were coming in through the trees and standing on the field trying to find friends and roommates. I spotted my brother standing next to a brown haired girl, Japser was standing next to a tall blond girl and a short pixie like girl. I walked up to the small group.

"Hey Emmett," Jasper called.

Holy shit! The girl he was standing with was the blond haired one and the black haired one I saw this morning. The foxes were in our group.

"This is my twin sister, Rosalie," Jasper said as he introduced me to the blond.

"Hey there, I'm Emmett," I said as I waved.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile.

"I could say the same."

Just then a loud voice coming from the podium interrupted us, "HEY BAND!"

As we were required to yell, "HEY WHAT?!"

"We're drawing for our half time show, and by the way, I'm your drum major, Jacob Black," he said with a smile.

Mr. Higgins, the director stood next to him with a globe of folded papers, Jacob reached a tan hand into the globe and drew out a slip.

"Ok band, our half time show this band camp will be...Things that go Pop!" he said as he held the slip of paper up. Mr. Higgins handed him a very large folder. No doubt it was the music and drill charts.

"Now then we have our music, we'll go over that this afternoon when we get back from the lunch break in band hall 5. As for this morning until lunch break, it will be spent doing stretches, training, fundamentals, and overall getting back into shape. Right now I need everyone to organize into a block, 8 across, as we start our stretches. Go!"

We all fell into a block easily, Rosalie settled into a place in front of me, and Edward was beside me, Bella in front of him, Alice, the pixie girl settled in front of Jasper. Not only were they foxes, but they were teases. I looked down my row at Edward and Jasper and they realized the same thing as us.

I smiled a devilish smile and they caught on instantaneously, we were going to have some fun too.

Everyone in the band watched as our drum major brought a stereo on a cart next to his podium to start a stretch routine.

"Okay guys, we're going to do the normal stetches, but we're also going to introduce a couple new routines to music. Hence this stereo, when we finish you'll take two laps around the field here to music."

He started the tape player up as he called out, "Everyone needs to sit on the ground for this one." Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger started blaring from the speakers. Daft Punk.

We all took a seat onto the ground and started following the drum majors directions to stretching to the music. I couldn't help but look in front of me at Rose as she stretched. Finally the track ended and we all got up for the next round of stretches.

"Okay this one is called the bridge, get down on your elbows and forearms, and then push up with your toes, you shouldn't be touching the ground with your belly," Jacob instructed as he pushed the play button on the stereo and got up into position. Another techno sounding tune came out as we all began to stretch.

This strech however was torture. I couldn't help but look in front of me at everyone's butts sticking up in the air. One in particular. I looked over to Edward and Jasper, obviously both of them struggling too. Finally after three minutes of stretching in that position, we all jumped up ready for the next round.

"Okay for the next round of streching you're going to need someone to spot you, so two lines will be paired up. 1 and 2 together, 3 and 4 together, 5 and 6 together, 7 and 8 together, 8 and 9 together, 9 and 10 together 10 and 11 together, so on you get the point right? I need the odd numbered lines to strech into a back bend and the evens to spot them until I say switch and then evens will stretch and odds spot." Jacob called.

"Oh dear god," I heard Edward mumble.

"This guy is going to kill us," I heard Jasper second.

All three of the ladies stretched into backbends and we spotted them and chatted about things. I heard a few shrieks from behind us as people were streching.

"SWITCH!"

With that we bent into shape as the girls spotted us. My shirt rode up as I bent over backwards revealing my abs. I elicted a small smile from Rosalie.

Finally we were done with stretches, I looked over to see a blushing Bella, and Jasper looked a little red too. Edward had a smirk on his face and the pixie, Alice, was giggling.

"Okay everyone needs to run two laps now," Jacob called as he started up the player again. This time, Stronger by Kanye West was playing.

I turned to Edward and Jasper, "Gosh this guy wants everything harder, better, faster, stronger doesn't he? You think he's gay?"

They both snickered at my comment but Jacob Black didn't think it was too funny, "It's not my music of choice, it's the camp's I prefer death metal if you must, and know I'm not gay," he pointed signaling us to run. He did not look too happy.

I fell in running to the beat of the song, I finally caught up with Rosalie, and she was a good runner. Her long toned legs pounded the ground as we fell in step running to the beat.

"I like to run, I find it exhilirating," she said with a smile.

"Me too," I said agreeing.

"Come on, I'll race you," she said pushing ahead of me and the rest of the crowd. We made our two laps before the song even ended, we were the first two done. We waited for everyone else to finish up and get a drink before we fell back into our block for marching fundamentals.

When we were in our block and ready to go Jacob stood on his podium and started his metronome up.

"Band Ten-hut!" he yelled. **(A/N: lol this is what is sounds like but I'll also use 'attention' too.)**

"HIT!" we all yelled together as we snapped into attention. Being in attention meant standing with your hands together in front of your face, arms out, and feet together, but without locking your knees for fear of passing out.

"I want you to forward march, eights and eights please," he commanded. This meant that we would take 8 steps forward ending on a yard line, so eights and eights meant 8 steps per interval then when we reached a line we'd stop and mark time 8 counts and then forward 8 again and again until we received a command to halt.

Finally after marching across the field Jacob yelled to us, "Band HALT!"

Taking the two extra steps we were allowed I ended on my right foot as we were supposed to, everyone turned to look at their lines and Jacob nodded in approval at a job well done.

"Good job, you were all in step, step size was good, and nice job guiding, you all just need to keep your toes up in the air, and roll your feet."

He continued our fundamentals by working on haces. Haces were pretty much turns, Right hace means you pivot on your left foot turning to the right. Left hace was the opposite. About hace meant a complete 180 degree turn. Some people call this pivoting. But we all had a weird name for it here.

After practicing haces we worked on backwards marching. We passed that one easily, we were just reminded to roll our feet and stay up on our toes.

After backwards marching we finally got to work on traversing. Traversing was marching forward but turning your body at the hips in a different direction. It was easy enough.

Finally right at lunch we were released for a two hour break before we all met in band hall five to work on the half time show music. This year was definately going to be fun.

**A/N: Okay drop me some reviews, the next chapter should be fun to write...it will be in Jasper/Alice POV. I'll be putting it up next weekend hopefully...**


End file.
